The Biggest and most Beautiful Fountain
by soph4sum1sexyidst
Summary: Four teenagers join together and hang out. Their names are Jake, Leanne, Aaron and Florence. A new and mysterious shop is built, which they go to explore. All together they buy something beautiful there and only find out what it has to reveal...


**Introduction:**

Two new students arrive at Leanne and Jake's school. There name's are Florence and Aaron. Leanne and Jake get to know them both, and they all hang out together. A new shop has been built a few blocks away from Leanne and Jake's house, which totally gets their attention. They visit it and buy something beautiful. Only finding out what it has to reveal…

**Chapter 1- "The sudden earthquake"**

Leanne woke up, from her ringing alarm clock, groaned and rolled over to turn it off. She quickly slipped her school uniform on, put on a little make-up, and brushed her long brown hair straight. She walked over to her brother, Jake's, bedroom door and knocked. He opened it with only his boxers on. "Jake! Get ready! We're going to be late!" Leanne moaned, covering her eyes. "Yes miss!" Jake snapped impatiently, slamming the door. She sighed, and turned around to walk downstairs. Leanne and Jake were starting a new school term, and were both going into year ten. Leanne made herself some toast, and when she finished eating it, she dragged Jake out of the house and they both walked off to school…

The bell rang for first lesson. Leanne and Jake took their seats in the classroom and waited for everyone else to arrive. They both noticed that two new kids had come to this school, in this class. "Hi! My name's Florence…" the new girl came to sit next to Leanne, introducing herself. "Hey! My name's Leanne. Where did you come from?" Leanne asked keenly. "Beach-field secondary school…" Florence answered politely, taking her coat and bag off. Leanne turned around to look at the new lad, and noticed that he was chatting happily with her brother, Jake. "Who's that new boy you came in with?" Leanne turned around, facing Florence. "He's my brother… his name's Aaron!" Florence replied, glowering. They both chatting away all lesson. All four of them hung out at break and lunch, and they all met each other after school. "Did you hear about that new shop that's been built a few blocks away?" Leanne was asking them as they walked out of the school grounds. "Yeah! We should all go there some time!" Aaron said loudly. "I know… we could all go to mine and Leanne's house, since it's nearest, drop our bags off and we can go to that shop now! I can't wait to check it out!" Jake mentioned enthusiastically. "Good idea!" came Florence's reply. They all decided to do that, and began walking towards the new shop.

The weather was boiling and bright today. There was not a cloud in the sky; and most people were walking towards the beach only a few blocks away. They had bought £50 of money with them for the shop. The four teenagers opened the shop door slowly and entered, amazed at what they saw. There were four different floors in this shop: the ground floor, first floor, second floor, and third floor. On the ground floor, where the entrance was, they could all smell the wonderful aroma of lavender fill the air. This floor had things like body creams, soaps, perfumes, make-up, books, oils, body sprays, body washes, towels, CD's, witchcraft things, tablets, drinks and equipment like massaging scrubs all up for sale. After a good look around, they all went up to the first floor. This floor is like a library, except with a more upbeat atmosphere, and displayed the most amazing books for sale. Over in the corner of the floor there's a café area with drinks and food next to a seating area. At the far end of the floor were other shelves displaying CD'S, DVD'S, game consoles, toys, TV'S, videos, computers and other electrical things for sale. Shortly after, they went up to the second floor. The second floor was a food shopping floor with trolleys and tills in the corner. They didn't need any food, so they all went up to the last floor, the third floor. This floor came to quite a surprise to them. It was a large garden sale with things like benches, statues, plants, hoses, bags of gravel, bags of stones, fountains, sheds, animals (i.e. rabbits, in cages) and other things like plant food. They all went for a walk around, since this was the most attractive floor out of them all, and when they came to a fountain, their jaws dropped.

This fountain is a huge multi-coloured statue with water pouring out into a large stone cup. The height of it is about ten feet high, and the width is about five feet wide. There was a large hook which they all noticed near the bottom of it, but that was the last thing on their minds to worry about. "Wow… i-it's beautiful!" Leanne stammered, open-mouthed. Nearly all of their eyes were popping out. "We have to buy it! It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!" Florence blurted out happily. "Okay… how much is it?" Jake asked, looking about for the price tag. "It's up here… it says £45! Wow what a bargain!" Aaron gasped, tearing the tag off and showing it to the others. They all gaped gob-smacked at it, not believing their eyes. "Okay… we're going to buy it!" Leanne decided. "Good idea… where's the till man or woman?" Jake asked, looking about. Florence pointed to their right and they all turned to see a tall man stand at a till. They all ran over to him and said that they wanted to buy the fountain. "Okay, sure ladies and gentlemen! I'll just pack it into a box for you all!" the man said in a deep posh voice, beaming. He led them all back to the fountain and began unplugging the water pipe to drain the water and lighten it. He soon got it into a huge cardboard box, and the teenagers all began carrying it into the elevator. "Hey, it isn't that heavy is it?" Jake grinned as they walked out of the elevator. "No it isn't" they all replied. They soon got it into Jake and Leanne's back garden, and set it up. Aaron and Jake plugged the water pipe in as the girls stared at it, amazed. The water soon came pumping out.

After a few minutes staring, Jake suddenly noticed the hook. "Hey… I wonder what that does!" Leanne caught his eyes staring at it. "Well I'll soon find out…" Jake slowly reached out to touch the hook. "No don't! It might be dangerous!" Florence stopped him. Jake turned around to stare at her, and blushed slightly as she stared back. "Why would someone sell something dangerous?" he asked after a few seconds. "Because they could be evil…" Florence muttered thoughtfully. "Okay… put your hand up if you think I should touch it!" Jake shot his hand up first, followed by Aaron. "Argh! Girls!" he snapped impatiently. "Well at least girls have common-sense unlike some boys!" Leanne yelped, glaring nastily at Jake. He frowned for a second. "Well try and stop me!" Jake muttered, seizing his hand towards the hook. He turned it and pulled it out. Before anyone of them could raise a finger, there was a sudden earthquake. Leanne slapped Jake in the face. "YOU IDIOT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she screamed as the earthquake got worse by the second. Jake shrugged, and had a kind of smirk on his face. He loved winding his sister up. None of them had noticed yet, but beneath the fountain there was a large black hole growing bigger by the second. You could just make out muddy steps leading down underground. "OH NO!" Florence screamed as she fell down through the hole, and just noticed it at the same time. "FLORENCE!" Jake yelled, diving down towards her. He just caught her hand before she could fall any further, and kept hold of her. Jake then fell down the hole when Aaron fell on top of him from the earthquake, soon followed by Leanne who'd fallen from the force of it too. They all tumbled down into sudden darkness…

**Chapter 2- "Underground" **

Leanne was first to wake up, who was lying on top of Aaron. She soon found out that Florence was awake after a few minutes, from the sound of her groan, who was lying on top of Jake. They both got off the lads, and waved at each other when they saw each other awake. "Hey! Are you okay?" Florence shook Jake, trying to wake him up. "Yeah…hi" Jake stirred, looking into Florence's pretty green eyes and blushing slightly. Florence helped him up. A few feet away, Leanne was waking Aaron up. He smiled up at her, which made her blush. They were all on their feet in a few minutes, and began looking around the dully lit area. It was a large cave. Soon all of their eyes turned to the walls of the caves, which had weird patterns on. On the right hand side, it showed something like '₡ ₢₣ ₪₭₮ Ω∆∏∑'

"What in the world does that mean?" Jake said aloud, staring at it. "I think it stands for something… like writing in a different language…" Florence replied, standing beside Jake. On the left hand side of the wall it showed '∞ ﭸמּﭪ ﮙﮣﯡ'. And on the back wall it showed '¤ ¦§°µ ð͌ΐφЊЦЭджф'. None of them knew what it meant. "It doesn't even look like old-fashioned writing!" Aaron muttered, confused. "Look over there! It's a doorway!" Jake ran towards it, soon followed by Florence. Leanne and Aaron were at their heels. They opened it, and saw a dark, never-ending looking corridor. None of them could work out what was ahead, but total darkness. "I'm scared!" Florence grabbed Jake's hand, worried about what was ahead. "It's okay…" he stammered, going bright red. Those two were first to walk forwards, soon followed by Leanne who was gripping Aaron's hand as well from shock. They walked for hour's onwards, staring about in every direction.

"I wonder how long we have to- ARGH!" Florence screamed, falling downwards. "Oh no! Florence!" Jake yelped, diving down towards the large hole she fell down in. It was definitely a trap; Jake could tell that someone had dug it up and covered the floor, leaving a hole underneath. "Florence! Can you hear me? I'll lower my hand down as far as I can! Grab it and I'll pull you up!" Jake called down, lowering his arm. "I'm so scared… please get me out of hear! It's too dark! Help- HELP!" Florence sobbed, far below. "HEY! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF! SOMEBODY HELP!" Florence suddenly screamed, followed by someone else grunting. It sounded as if that someone was either attacking her or taking her away. The grunt didn't sound human at all; it made Jake's hairs on his neck stick up. "NO FLORENCE!" he collapsed, giving up hope. "Right that's it! I'm going down to help her!" Jake snapped, grabbing his backpack and Florence's handbag, and lowering himself down the hole. "No! I don't want to lose you too! It's too dangerous!" Leanne grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Get off! I really care for her! I don't want to lose her!" Jake yelled, pulling his arm away. Aaron knelt down to pull Jake up as well, but Jake kicked them away and fell down the hole. "No JAKE!" Leanne screamed, tears pouring down her face. She collapsed, sobbing hard.

"Hey… it's okay; he'll be fine… doing worry he's a tough lad…" Aaron was sat down next to Leanne by the hole, hugging and comforting her. "He won't b-be okay! I l-love him! I w-want my b-brother back!" Leanne sobbed and did a slight hiccup at the same time. "My sister's down there as well yah know…" Aaron muttered unhappily. "Oh-yeah… sorry" Leanne wiped her eyes, trying to calm down. "I'll tell you what… I'll try phoning both their mobiles to see if they're okay…" Aaron suggested, getting his mobile phone out. He tried both the mobiles several times for five minutes, but no one answered…

"Florence! Hey-Florence! Can you hear me?" Jake called out at the bottom of the hole, looking about. No voice replied. He frowned. Jake then decided to get his torch out, and have a better look around. He switched the bright torch on and began looking around carefully. He noticed that this was another cave. It was similar to the first one they all came in, except it was a lot smaller and duller. He shone his torch towards the north and saw a small tunnel. 'She must have been taken through there…' he thought, grabbing the bags and walking quickly towards the tunnel. He knelt down and began swiftly crawling through it. After about ten minutes, he picked up a small solid square shaped thing off the muddy earth and looked closer at it. He noticed it was a small hard-backed book. Jake worked out the title said 'A-Z Dictionary фчњҗΐ°ð§д'. He noticed the patterned writing next to 'Dictionary' as being similar to the writing on the walls in the first cave. 'This must be an English dictionary about that weird writing!' he thought happily, wiping the book and placing it inside his backpack. Jake began crawling quickly through the tunnel, and noticed the further he went, the narrower it became. At one point he had to shuffle on his tummy through it. After about five minutes shuffling, he saw the ending of the tunnel. Jake smiled to himself, seeing that it came to an end. He stood up, out of the tunnel, and noticed that he was in a different cave, except this one was more welcoming than the one before this. It seemed a lot brighter, that you could see the whole cave now, and it was quite attractive. He saw wooden old chairs set out neatly in rows at the left side of the cave, which had that strange writing wrote all over them. A large, arched golden door glowed in front of him. He could see that someone's feet had been dragged towards that door. 'Florence' he thought straight away. To his right were big tables with small seats attached to them. He listened out carefully for any sounds. He could only just hear thudding from outside the golden door, the sound of footsteps. His heart leapt in his throat at the thought of who or what could be coming. He quickly turned around towards the tables, and dived right under one at the back, hiding just in case the person or thing coming is evil. After a few seconds, the handle of the door slowly pushed down, and Jake stuffed his fists in his mouth to stop him from screaming of seeing what came through that door…

**Chapter 3- "Knowing the Unknown"**

A tall, muscly figure walked through. The face is almost indescribable. It was a very dull reddish orange colour, with an extremely wrinkled face, on a young but un-normal body; the eyes were narrowed lime green slits. There were only a few short hairs grown on the bald head. Three 4-inch fangs grew out of the dull lips, with red stains on, obviously blood. It didn't have ears, but holes at each side of the face. Yellowy green stuff came out of the ears, which looked a bit like moldy puss. The clothes it was wearing weren't exactly clothes, but large muddy blood-stained cloths which cover parts of the dull orange body. It had large dull red feet with weirdly webbed toes. This was no human. Jake was almost retching from the look of the thing; it looked so disgusting. The creature stared about quietly, waiting for something. Jake could just make out more footsteps from behind the door. Another similar looking creature entered the cave. This creature had more hair and was a lot less wrinkly. It was just as ugly and disgusting as the old one though. They began making noises; it looked as if they were having a conversation with each other. The old creature was saying something which sounded like 'Sluuuurmmmm Sluuuurmmmm!' in a dry, high voice which made Jake's neck hairs stick up again. It began saying different words, which weren't at all English. He couldn't recognize the accent at all. 'That is not human!' Jake thought, his heart thumping so hard and loud that he was positive the creatures could hear it. Beads of sweat poured down his cheeks; he was so scared that he thought he'd die from a heart attack or total shock anytime soon. He felt like fainting, but stayed awake for his own safety and to keep hiding quietly. More horrible thoughts came flying through his head of what the creatures would have done with Florence. He couldn't imagine how scared Florence must have been to be dragged off with these creatures! If she wasn't with them, then where was she? Is she still alive? Jake panicked more and more by the second, thinking things like 'they might have eaten her alive' or 'they could have sunk those fangs into her and thrown her body away'. This was the worst he'd ever felt in his life…

Jake was still knelt down, watching and listening to the two creatures. He was scared that one of them would walk over here and see him. Horrible thoughts filled his mind of how angry they might be and what they'd do to him. He really needed to somehow go through that gold door, but didn't know how to without getting caught. He just knew that Florence was in there somewhere, still alive but trapped or something; he could sense it deep down. Jake's nose began to itch; he suddenly noticed how dusty the cave was. 'Oh no…' he thought. He breathed in quickly, his nose itching like mad. He knew that these were his last seconds to live… he was going to sneeze. He tried before to do it quietly, but never ended up managing. His eyes closed as he breathed fast again, and felt the need to sneeze. There was no way of stopping it now. He eventually let it out, but came out with a quiet 'choo!' sound. The creatures ear holes twitched, which showed that they could hear something. They both turned their eyes straight towards the direction where Jake was knelt down. He stopped breathing, hoping they'd turn away. The old one cupped his mouth and whispered something in the young one's ear. The young one nodded, with a slight grin on its face. It began stepping forward, walking towards where Jake was hiding. Jake went all numb, extremely petrified now, taking in short quick breaths. He could not run, hide or attack. This was it, the last minute of his life. The young monster was at the front of the desks now, heading slowly and calmly towards the back. Jake saw its long orange webbed feet at the side of the desk he was hiding under, where it stopped. 'It can probably sense me' Jake thought, wondering how it knew exactly where he was. It just stood there, waiting and laughing quietly. Jake noticed that the old monster was walking over towards him now. The old one was next to the young one now, right beside the table Jake hid under. He knew that they knew Jake was there. 'Maybe this is my chance to run!' Jake thought, looking around. But the desks were pressed together, and it was too much of a tight squeeze to get out, except out the way where the monsters were standing. All of a sudden, the young monster began moving slowly, downwards. Jake noticed it was bending down. Within seconds he was staring straight into its narrow lime eyes; he screamed so loud that he hoped it would have deafened them…

**Chapter 4- "The odd cell"**

Jake leapt backwards, turning to run under the desks, but before he could even twitch, the young monster seized Jake's arms, and feeling the most incredible strength from it's arms, pulled him straight out. "GET OFF! YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! GET OFF!" Jake roared, kicking and punching with all his might. The monster didn't even flinch, but it slapped a thick dirty hand over Jake's mouth, stopping him from shouting, and began dragging him towards the gold door. 'Goodbye everyone…' Jake thought no hope left in living whatsoever. The dirty hand stunk of blood and old flesh. Jack retched, hoping to vomit over the monsters hand and break free, but nothing came up. The old monster grabbed his legs to stop his kicking, and they both took him down the dimly lit corridor, which was covered in more of those patterns. Jake still had his and Florence's bag, so if they weren't going to kill him, he'd at least be able to phone someone for help. Jake was quite surprised that they hadn't hurt or attacked him yet. They were definitely taking him somewhere though; somewhere unpleasant no doubt. Another arched doorway appeared, except it was shiny silver. He looked down at the muddy ground beneath him, noticing that someone else had been dragged along and their footprints still showed. He thought of Florence straight away, and was slightly happy that he'd be able to see her again. He definitely fancied her, since he laid eyes on her. Jake didn't know how she felt about him, but was almost certain that she'd only like him as a mate. The monsters took him through another few corridors, and they eventually came to a dirty, unwelcoming door. It opened and he saw a large cave with metal doors and jail bars everywhere, where they must trap people. He was thrown into a large cell with the two bags, and when the monsters left, he began to look about the cell.

For a prison cell, this one seemed quite nice and hygienic. There was a toilet cubicle in the far corner, a fire which was on and made the cell warm, a rug on the muddy earth, a double clean bed; a small radio on a little table and a shower beside the toilet. He went to sit on the double bed, and sat there thinking for a while. He heard the toilet in the cubicle flush; someone was in there. 'Oh no… not more of those monsters!' Jake thought, listening hard. The lock clicked, and the door slowly opened. He was dreading what he might see, but it turned out as a great surprise. "Florence!" Jake ran over to her. "Jake! I'm so glad you came to save me! You're my hero!" Florence hugged him hard. Jake's face went bright red. "I really want to get out of here… I've only been in a few hours and already I'm bored and tired of this cell!" Florence groaned, sitting next to Jake on the double bed. They stared into each others eyes for minutes, smiling. Jake was moving his face nearer to Florence's, slowly. He was staring straight into her eyes, moving closer and closer. CRACK! A bang came from down the corridor. They moved their heads away, turning to see what it was. "What in the world…" Florence muttered, jumping. "It sounds as if they've broken something… I can just make out the two monsters talking… it sounds like moaning a bit though!" Jake listened hard, frozen stiff. Florence giggled at the thought of one of the monsters precious things had broke. "They are really ugly aren't they?" Florence muttered, pulling a face to make the creature's expression. Jake laughed. "Hey, I've just remembered! Look what I found whilst crawling through the narrow tunnel…" Jake grabbed his backpack and got the hardback dictionary book out again. Florence read the title, and a slight grin appeared on her face. "That's great! We might be able to work out the patterned writing after all!" she said with a happy tone in her voice. They both decided to look through the dictionary. "Oh, yes! It translates the patterned writing into English!" Jake cheered, flicking through the pages. "Look! Isn't that the same pattern as the one on the right hand side of the entrance cave?" Florence pointed down to the pattern, which actually was on the right wall, and it showed

'₡ ₢₣ ₪₭₮ Ω∆∏∑'. "Yeah!" Jake replied. They looked to the right of the pattern and saw bold English writing, which must have said what that meant! It said 'I am the Devil'. "Oh my word! 'I am the devil'! What's that supposed to mean?" Florence squirmed. They wrote it down in a notepad so they'd remember, and began looking for the other two patterns.

"Here! It's the same as the pattern on the left wall!" Jake scratched his head, looking for the translation. The pattern showed '∞ ﭸמּﭪ ﮙﮣﯡ'. Florence found the English translation and read out 'You Will Die'. "Woah! That's not scary!" Jake shivered, searching for the final pattern. They recognized it as soon as they found the page, and it showed '¤ ¦§°µ ð͌ΐφЊЦЭджф' as meaning 'I hate intruders'. Shivers ran down their spines as they wondered who would have written such a thing. "It must have been those monsters… I noticed that they don't talk English or any language I recognize! They could be speaking in that weird pattern language!" Jake suggested deep in thought. Florence nodded, agreeing. "Yes… that does make sense! But if they were as evil as the devil then they'd have killed us by now!" Florence mentioned. Jake sat thinking for a while. After a few minutes he said something, "Well you never know… they might not be the devil, but they could be working for him!" he gasped as he said this. "I guess… but I would have thought they'd have taken us to the devil by now, since we're sort of intruders." Florence mumbled quietly. Jake just nodded, taking a swift look around the cell again. He stood up, and began walking towards the bare wall at the back of the cell. "What are you doing?" Florence asked, watching him. "You know… this place is full of secrets… and I've noticed more of those patterns on this back wall… remember when I touched that hook on the fountain?" Jake turned to face Florence. "Yeah…" she answered, with a confused expression on her face. "Well… if that could open up a different place, which firstly opened the entrance to these caves, then I wonder what'll happen if I touch the patterns!" he smiled, walking towards the wall again. Florence ran up next to him, but to his surprise, didn't stop him. "We can do it together… I heard what you said above the hole I fell down when the monster took me… that you really cared for me and wanted to save me…" she smiled. Jake blushed like mad. "So I don't want to lose you now… we can touch it together and if it takes us somewhere, we're going together…" she finished, gripping Jake's hand and leading him towards the wall. They both counted to three, and touch the wall together at the same time. Nothing happened. "Oh… that's surprising…" Jake muttered, sighing. They both went to sit back down, when another loud BANG came, except it was really near to them…

**Chapter 5- "Inside the new and most beautiful Cave"**

Florence stood up, staring towards the wall. Jake turned around to see what she was staring out, and looked open-mouthed. The patterns where spinning to the right; but the cell itself didn't move. A low creaking sound filled the cell, followed by a slight shriek. They both noticed a hole appearing from behind the moving patterned wall. It suddenly stopped, creating a deadly silence. "Quick! Grab your handbag, and we'll run through!" Jake threw his backpack over his shoulders, waiting for Florence. He ran in, soon followed by Florence. "Wait! What about the cell? The monsters will notice the hole and follow us!" Florence shouted out to Jake, stopping. "Okay… we'll have to drag something not too heavy in front of it to cover the hole…" Jake ran back out of the hole. "I'll turn the shower on so they won't notice our disappearance." Florence walked into the shower and switched it on. She closed the door, and helped Jake move the empty wardrobe in front of the hole. They opened the wardrobe, kicked the back of it to create a hole, and climbed through into the tunnel. Jake closed the wardrobe door behind them, and grinned as they ran through the tunnel. After five minutes or so running, they started walking. Ten minutes went by, and they noticed light ahead of them. Jake and Florence started to run again, really excited about what'll be ahead. They eventually got there and noticed that they were outside, but no where they'd been before. It was a beautiful, but deadly silent, sight. A mini sparkling water fall poured down off a flat mountain about twenty feet high. A small lake appeared from the waterfall, shining brightly from the sun. They noticed that it was like a very big garden, surrounded by 100 feet tall stone walls, which must have been the outside of the caves. There was no exit that they could see, except going back through the tunnel. Tall beautiful trees and plants made the garden even more attractive, giving it lots of bright colour. Jake noticed Florence was staring at the small waterfall, which surprised him that he didn't notice how attractive it was at first. They both started to look around.

Jake knelt down by the lake, scooping water up with his hands and thoroughly washed his face and hands. Florence was over by the plants, sat making some daisy chains. "Hey they look good!" Jake complemented, pointed at the daisy chain Florence was making. "Thanks…" she grinned, looking at him. "It's getting dark now… should we camp out somewhere?" Jake asked, sitting next to Florence after drying his hands and face. "Yeah… we should find a hiding area to camp though, just in case the monsters come out here…" she said quietly. "Okay… I'll go and have a look around for a good hidden camping place…" Jake stood up and grabbed his bag. He walked around, heading towards the water fall and identifying it. Florence watched him, making sure no one would attack him without him knowing. Jake went right next to the bottom of the water fall, and noticed something. "Hey, Florence, come over here and look what I've found!" he shouted over to her. She jumped up and ran over beside Jake. He pointed at the water fall, and she noticed too. Behind the water fall was what looked like a cave. "Should we sleep there?" Jake asked, turning to face Florence. She nodded keenly. They both slid through the gap between the waterfall and the cave, and stepped onto the floor of the secret cave. They both thought that even the monsters didn't know about it. The cave was very cozy and warm. They sat near the back of it, and put there bags down to the side. Jake got out a blanket and a cushion he nicked from the prison cell. "Sneaky!" Florence laughed when she noticed the bed things were from the cell. In the outside cave it seemed far more peaceful than the inside caves. "Well it's just us two alone now… I'm glad to know that we're safe…" Florence muttered smiling. She looked up into Jake's eyes, and they stared at each other for a while. Florence was moving closer to Jake, but Jake quickly stood up. "Um… I'll go and make some marshmallows or something" he stammered uneasily. 'Damn!' Jake thought as he walked outside. He was getting so close to Florence that it was unbelievable. After Jake made a few handfuls of marshmallows, he went back inside the cave and they both ate quietly.

Above the trap hole Aaron and Leanne had been talking and were walking around, looking for another safer way of getting down to the hole Jake and Florence fell down. "I can see a doorway there…" Leanne walked to their right, heading towards a small cupboard-like door. They opened it and walked through a short bright corridor. Oil lamps were lit at the walls to there left and right. Another small door was noticeable in the distance. They both ran towards it and swung it open, looking around. They were in another cave, except it was hard to see and almost pitch black. "Eww! What's that smell?" Leanne pinched her nose, feeling dizzy from the horrible stench. Aaron wasn't as bothered, but pinched his nose anyway. The smell was a horrible strong mix of flesh, blood and bones. Aaron got his torch out from his backpack and quickly switched it on. They both fell backwards from shock, screaming at the sight they saw.

A few feet away from Leanne and Aaron were old blood stains. Over in the corners of the cave they saw piles of old bones and skin. In front of them was a fresh pile of flesh and body parts. Large eye balls had already popped out and were rolling about on the floor. The dead bodies had begun to rot, leaving a horrible smell in the air. They both screamed as a body of a middle aged man fell down the pile of bodies, but didn't physically move himself. It must have been the gravity. Far above the pile of fresh dead bodies they could both saw a small metal tunnel. They had to climb up to properly see it. "Okay… since I'm the strongest, I'll pull myself up first and I'll pull you up straight after!" Aaron jumped up and managed to grip the bottom of the tunnel. He amazingly pulled himself up within a second, and leant over with his hand out to pull Leanne up. When they were both up there, they turned around and began crawling through the tunnel. "I'm so glad we aren't with those dead bodies anymore!" Leanne whispered quietly. Aaron agreed, paying his full attention ahead of them. They crawled for about half an hour, whispering and giggling every now and then. "OW!" Aaron moaned, stopping. "What?" Leanne hissed. "I've just hit my head into something solid in front of me! I didn't see it!" he whimpered, rubbing his head hard. With all his strength, he pushed the solid thing which turned out to be a rock, and looked down to something amazing beneath them…

**Chapter 6- "Reunite" **

"Wow it's beautiful!" Leanne leant over Aaron, looking down. They had arrived at the large beautiful garden which Florence and Jake came in. "I'll lower myself down first… If you can't manage I'll catch you after!" Aaron lowered himself down slowly towards the grass a few feet below them. He landed safely, followed by Leanne. They both looked around, amazed at what they were seeing. "What's that over there?" Leanne pointed towards the water fall. "What?" Aaron asked dazed, looking at it carefully. "Those moving things inside the water fall! There's something behind it!" Leanne swiftly walked towards the water fall. Aaron followed, confused. Leanne got there, and stuck her head through the gap between the river and the hidden cave. She saw Jake and Florence, packing their dishes and things away. "Hey!" Leanne and Aaron made them jump, stepping through the waterfall. They all sat down and told each other what happened to them and about the monsters. "We saw loads of dead bodies!" Leanne moaned, a look of disgust on her face. "Well nothing's as bad as seeing those monsters!" Florence frowned, flicking her hair. "But Jake came to the rescue!" Florence beamed at him. He just smiled shyly, feeling himself going bright red. "Well both the lads have done well… Aaron found the metal tunnel!" Leanne broke the silence. After a few hours of gossiping they all drifted off to sleep.

A scent of roasting fish filled the cave. Jake was lying next to Florence. "Morning" she said cheerfully. "Morning!" he replied. Aaron and Leanne were sat outside, by a small fire. Aaron leant over the fire, whilst cooking some fish him and Leanne caught earlier. Leanne poured out drinks of water and put plates out. It was a beautiful sunny day; possibly about 30 degrees Celsius. Florence and Jake waved them good morning as they both lay on the warm grass. "I hope the monsters aren't spying on us… because it could be possible and they could easily be waiting for a good chance to attack…" Florence muttered, staring at Jake. "Don't worry… you've got me looking after you…" Jake laughed. She thanked him. They both lay messing around and rolling on the grass for a while, whilst breakfast was cooking. "Hey you two! Breakfast is ready!" Aaron called over. They all sat down and ate breakfast. Twenty minutes later they sat back down and began chatting again. "It's boiling out here! I wish I bought more clothes to wear!" Aaron sighed, wiping his forehead. They all decided to sit by the lake and dip their feet in. "I really want to get in there…" Florence complained, pointing at the lake. A slight grin spread on Jake's face. "Well you can if you want to…" he whispered. "Says who?" she looked at him innocently. "Me!" he laughed, pushing her forwards. "You're coming in with me!" Florence fell in and pulled Jake in. "Eee… what're they like eh? They'll be freezing later!" Leanne chuckled, facing Aaron. They both talked to each other for a while. "I'm so glad we're all back together again…" Aaron suggested happily. "Just imagine how bad it would have been if we were on our own!" Leanne sighed. After a few hours of messing around, chilling out, and talking they all decided to explore the place some more.

"Look it's a trap door!" Jake was behind the secret cave, exploring the grass. Florence was with him, and noticed it too. "We should go down there and check it out!" she muttered. "I'll go get the other two!" Jake ran around the corner and shouted Leanne and Aaron over. "What is it?" Leanne asked as they all arrived behind the river. "There! A trap door! I'm going down!" Jake opened it. There was light down there, bright enough to show stone steps leading down somewhere. They all set off down the steps slowly, keeping a watch out for anything. They were in another cave, except there was action going on in this one. Tall glass cylinder tubes with orange liquid inside them where built around this cave. They were machines which were supposed to do something. "Okay… listen up… If you see any sign of someone or something coming hide! Go where ever, just don't get caught! Keep your mobiles switched on just in case!" Aaron whispered thoughtfully. They all agreed and began exploring the cave. Florence stayed with Jake and Aaron was with Leanne. Florence was about to scream, but Jake covered her mouth, when she saw an orange lifeless head in one of the tubes. "I think it's one of those monsters we saw, being created…" Jake whispered to her, calming her down. The orange head is like a baby version of the horrible creatures they both saw earlier. They could see something like a small ball underneath the head, which must have been the body growing. "They must be creating something like an army…" Florence mentioned deep in thought. Jake noticed the weird patterned writing on the glass cylinders. "Look! Let's try and translate it!" he pointed to the writing and got his dictionary out. The symbols showed 'Ә өז φثק ځؤ ڼھڪڜ۝ھ ตแๅ๖'. In the dictionary it translated it in saying 'I am one of Satan's sons'. "One of the devil's son's… obviously!" Florence muttered. "So you were correct… they are working or are related to Satan…" she frowned, facing Jake. He nodded, watching the baby monster closely. Jake had a horrible feeling that it'll wake up and break the glass, escaping and attacking them. Just when they thought it wouldn't move at all, the ball underneath the head began to move.

**Chapter 7- "A surprising attack"**

Just when Jake and Florence thought it was going to jump out and attack, all what it did was grow an inch. "Wow! That must grow quickly!" Florence gaped stunned. "Keep quiet a minute!" Jake froze, listening hard. Florence showed him an expression as hearing what he could as well. The same dull footsteps came from out a door opposite them. "Hide!" he hissed, looking around everywhere for a hiding place. They both hid in a little cupboard by the growing baby monster. After a few minutes, as no surprise, the two monsters they'd seen before came in. Jake and Florence peeked through the keyhole, watching. The two monsters were talking quietly together, in an unrecognizable language. Jake noticed that they were planning something. Florence was frozen with shock, hoping they couldn't hear or see them. The old monster got something, which Florence or Jake could not see, out of a pocket of it's cloth it wore and walked straight towards the cupboard they were hiding in. "Oh no…" Florence gasped, gripping Jake's arm. "It's okay… don't panic… keep dead still and don't talk or anything" Jake said so quietly that Florence could only just hear him. Jake turned back to the monster, hoping it didn't hear him. Thankfully, the monster's ears didn't twitch, so it didn't hear what Jake or Florence said. Jake and Florence froze as it stood outside the door they hid in. It lifted its hand to put something in the keyhole, which Jake noticed as an old key, and turned it. There was a soft click. Florence breathed again, knowing that it didn't see them. After a few minutes, the two monsters walked out of the door and their footsteps soon faded. "Okay… we can talk now!" Jake sighed deeply, turning to face Florence. "Good!" a girl's voice came from above them. They both spun around to see Leanne's head leaning down above them from a shelf. Aaron was next to her. They both climbed down and turned to face to door.

Florence grabbed the door knob and turned. "It's locked!" she squirmed. "Of course! The monsters probably knew that we were in here and decided to lock us in!" Jake frowned. "I've got a hairclip… if you know how to unlock doors with it…" Florence pulled one out of her hair and handed it out to Jake. "Um… I've only seen it on movies…" Jake muttered, puzzled. "I think I might be able to do it…" Leanne grabbed the hairclip and placed it in the lock; moving it up and down. Each one of them kept trying for ten minutes, until Florence managed to open the door after Aaron's turn. They all walked outside the door and began looking around again. After a few minutes of looking at the other baby monsters, Leanne noticed something. "What are those lime eye-shaped things outside that window?" she pointed towards the door. "Oh my word! It's them! They've been watching us!" Florence screamed. Before anyone could run, the door swung open, and the two monsters sprung after them. Aaron swore out loud, keeping hold of Leanne. "I'll stay with you!" Jake kept hold of Florence's hand. There was no where to run, they were trapped. The monsters stared at them with the wickedest and evilest grins ever. The old one grabbed Jake and tugged so hard that his hand slipped out of Florence's. "NO!" Florence screamed, attacking the monster. The old monster seemed invincible; it threw Florence to the side, and she was knocked out cold. The younger monster grabbed Aaron, who punched with all his might, but didn't budge the thing. Leanne dived on it, biting and doing whatever she could to get it off Aaron; but all what it did was grab her arms and take her with it. Florence was left on her own in the cave, unconscious…

Half an hour later, Florence stirred and woke up. Her face was covered in thick dry blood, and her skull had sharp pains shooting through it, from the injury. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened, and she stood up quickly, grabbing her bag and opening the door where the others were taken through. Hot tears streamed down her face. 'How could I have let this happen? It's my fault they all got taken!' she thought, holding her head from the pain. She ran down another corridor; one she hadn't been through yet. Bones were scattered around this corridor, but it didn't bother her one bit. All what she wanted to do was find the others and get out of here. She nearly fell down another trap on the floor, but luckily jumped over it. The corridor ended, and when she opened the door, she found herself looking up at wide golden steps leading upwards. On some of the golden steps, Florence saw red round marks, which must have been stains off the monsters feet. She immediately ran up the stairs, listening carefully for any noise. The stairs went upwards for about ten minutes, and at the end of them, Florence was in front of a very tall brown varnished door. A gold handle was on it, and some more of the patterned writing was written across the door in gold writing. She quickly opened it, and closed it behind her as she entered. This place was not a cave, but what looked like an empty room; except it had a shiny stone floor, and was extremely big. Right in the middle of it Florence saw another one of the tall glass cylinder tubes with red liquid in it this time. This one seemed a lot bigger, not human size. There was a huge body, fully grown, asleep in it. Her heart leapt to the back of her throat as she noticed who it was. The body was red, muscly, and very tall. Two horns stuck out at the top of its head. A long tail stuck out at the side, with a large triangle shaped red thing at the end of it. A long weapon was in its hand; a long grey metal fork with three spikes. "Satan…" she muttered, thunderstruck. At the sound of its name, the devil snapped its eyes open and stared straight at Florence. Its large yellow eyes looked straight into Florence's green eyes, not blinking. A row of long sharp fangs stuck out as it grinned evilly. Florence totally froze as it began to move…

**Chapter 8- "A New Substance" **

"Hello child…" Satan muttered in a deep voice. Florence thought it must be male. He watched her carefully, with an evil hungry expression on his face. Florence didn't reply, but only stared in total shock and disgust. "Where are my friend's?" she eventually asked, staring nastily at Satan. He just laughed and didn't answer. "Don't ask me… I'd think my friend's will have killed or eaten them… why not join us and become really powerful and rich…" Satan smiled, clicking his tongue. "Never!" Florence spat angrily. She didn't want to stand here and listen to such an evil thing talk. Florence decided to run around, away from Satan. "Goodbye then… come back if you dare!" he laughed so loud it hurt her ears. She opened the door at the other end and found herself walking down silver steps this time. The stairs were so long that Florence couldn't see the bottom of them. A huge, old, ugly-looking building appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Florence jumped down five at a time, and soon got to the bottom. A huge wooden door to the entrance of it was closed tight. Florence raised her hand out towards the handle and quickly pressed it down. She pushed really hard, but it wouldn't open. "Damn! It's locked!" she scowled. The thought of her hair came shooting through her mind - her hairclip. It took her a few minutes, but eventually after fiddling around with different sides of the hair clip, the lock made a soft clicking noise and the door swung open. Florence quietly entered, looking about. She looked up and saw huge bird-like cages hanging from the ceiling. They were covered in thick chains which had padlocks. There were only three of those cages, but none of them seemed important to her. She saw the monsters red feet marks on the stone floor, and noticed that they stopped in odd places inside this building. When Florence had almost had enough and was walking around to the exit, a soft mumbling noise echoed around the building.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" she heard, looking about around her and not seeing any sign of movement. Just when she was about to give up, for some reason she looked up into the birdcage, and screamed from shock of what she saw. "Aaron!" she cried, realizing it was him who made the agony noises from inside the birdcage. The monsters must have put him up there when they took him away. She jumped up as high as she could, and just managed to grip the bottom of the cage. After a lot of swinging up and down, Florence eventually managed to climb and balance on top of the cage. She leant over, and grabbed her hairclip from her hair. After a few minutes struggling, she managed to open the lock. The cage door swung open. Florence climbed inside the bird cage beside Aaron and started untying the ropes around him. "Oh no… listen!" Aaron hissed as she unwrapped the rope around his mouth. Florence could soon her it as well. The same dry, dull, hard footsteps. "They're coming!" Aaron hissed. Florence gulped, looking around for anywhere to hide. Aaron decided to cover her with his jacket, and pretended to be tied up in the ropes again. They froze, waiting. The oak door swung open, and as no surprise, the two monsters stepped in. Florence was peeking down at them, through a gap in the coat. The monsters didn't look up at them once, but had their full attention on a secret door in the far corner of the building. Florence noticed that Aaron was staring at them as well. The young monster grabbed something out of its pocket this time, which must have been another key, and placed it through the key hole in the door. It turned the key and the door quickly swung open. They both stepped through the door, and soon walked back out, both carrying something. Neither Aaron nor Florence knew what it was they were carrying. They looked like big plastic cauldrons with some new weird stuff inside them. Florence heaved as something stuck out of the new substance inside one of the cauldrons…

Aaron quickly covered Florence's mouth to stop her from screaming or talking. She was looking straight at a freshly chopped leg sticking out. The two monsters soon walked back out of the building and closed the door. Their footsteps quickly vanished. "What was that?" Florence cried out, in total shock. Aaron shrugged. "It could have been some sort of new substance which they were going to use… like, it might be there food!" Aaron muttered, placing the ropes down. "Or it could be some power thing used for Satan…" Florence sighed quietly. "What? Is he here?" Aaron blurted; a look of horror on his face. "Yes… I saw him in one of those cylinder shaped tank things as I was coming here… he was awake and talking to me- and seemed pretty healthy for someone who's supposed to be dead." Florence explained knowledgably. Aaron said nothing, but stared in complete shock. "So… he's alive and healthy? You definitely spoke to him?" he asked with what seemed a great effort. "Yes!" Florence answered; a tone of impatience in her voice. "I reckon those 'monsters' must have brought him back to life… possibly to take over the world with evil and power…" Florence explained deep in thought. Aaron nodded. "Yeah I guess that makes sense! Anyway enough of this, lets see if the other two are okay!" Aaron quickly changed the subject, turning to face the other two birdcages. "Okay… here you can have my other hairclip… go free Leanne and I'll free Jake!" Florence gave him her other clip and climbed down the cage. She jumped up and climbed onto Jake's cage. The lock opened within seconds this time, and straight away, Florence climbed inside and untied him. "Hullo…" Jake said quite hoarsely. "Don't worry… I'm here to save you this time!" Florence laughed, untying the last rope. They both carefully climbed out the cage and waited for the other two. Soon, they were all back together, and they stood thinking of what to do next.

**Chapter 9- "The Secret Door's Importance" **

"I guess we should go and see what that substance was…" Aaron mentioned as they walked towards the exit door. "Wait!" Florence stopped them all. They turned around to face her and noticed that she was staring at the secret door. "Okay!" Jake smiled, almost as if reading her mind. They both walked towards the door, soon followed by a puzzled-looking Aaron and Leanne. Jake rose out his hand and turned the door knob. Florence cried out with relief as the door opened. "They didn't lock it!" Jake grinned. He got his torch out and looked inside. There were old wooden dusty shelves; but no sign of any other cauldrons or the ingredients the monsters used. "They must have used it all up and only had the two cauldrons they took…" Leanne broke the silence, finally understanding what Jake and Florence were doing. They all frowned, closing the door and heading towards the exit. "Before we go and see the monsters… should we search 'Satan' in that dictionary I have? I just thought it might say something about him that's important…" Jake muttered, stopping. "Yeah! Good idea!" Florence beamed at him. They all looked down into the book, looking out for the name 'Satan'. "Here!" Leanne saw it, stopping the page from flicking over. There was actually a description about him. 'Satan is the most evil creature living. He was the devil of the universe and died from too much kind and good power. There was too much love about the planet earth for him to live and cope with. He was buried deep underground where no one would find him. He did have Satanists who were pure evil like him. Most of them have passed away now since his death.' They all read this long description about Satan. "What are 'Satanists'?" Aaron blurted out. "I don't know… I'll have a look…" Jake flicked through the pages, searching for the word 'Satanists'. They soon found it and read about the word. 'Satanists are people who worship Satan. They are just as bad and evil as him. Don't ever become one- it's the worst thing in the world ever.' Was what the description said. "Well that explains the monsters… they must be Satan's Satanists!" Leanne suggested. They all agreed. Jake put the dictionary back in his backpack. "Well let's go and see Satan then!" Aaron said keenly, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

They all walked up the silver steps which took about half an hour. They eventually came to the top and opened the large door. This was the room where Florence saw Satan. They crept in quietly, trying not to wake Satan. Just when they thought the coast was clear, the two monsters walked out from behind the tank. They laughed loudly. "Oh no…" Leanne muttered. "Let's fight them!" Aaron acted rock hard, laughing. Before anyone could breath, the two monsters lunged at the four teenagers. The girls screamed, but the boys ran after the monsters and attacked. The monsters were two strong for both Jake and Aaron. They pounced on top of them and started attacking the two boys. "NO!" Leanne and Florence cried out at the same time. The young one was managing to attack both the boys now, whilst the old one stood up and chased after the girls. Just when the old monster was going to punch Florence, she grabbed a hairclip and stabbed it through both of its eyes. She managed to duck, dodging the punch and jumping away from the monster. It cried out in pain, waving its arms about blindly. Leanne gave Florence a thumb up as saying 'thanks for doing that' as they ran away from it. The old monster was totally blind now, pink blood pouring out of its eyes. Eventually it ran into the solid tank, and was knocked out cold. The two lads were knocked out now; from all of the young monster's attacking. It turned to face the girls, and swiftly ran towards them both. Leanne ducked its punch and tripped it over with her foot. It was knocked out by the tank with Satan in; just like the old monster. The tank must have had power rays or something on it which was strong enough to knock both the monsters out; possibly from the strong powers Satan had. Leanne and Florence ran up to the boys.

"Hey… wake up… please be alright!" Florence was knelt down next to Jake, shaking him gently. He eventually came through and jumped up, frightened, looking around for the monsters. "It's okay… they've both knocked out… they fell into Satan's tank and are both unconscious…" Florence said soothingly, helping him to his feet. Leanne had managed to wake Aaron up as well, mopping the blood off his face from a cut. A clever thought came to Aaron's mind as they all stood up. "Hey I've got an idea! Someone get the key out of the younger monster's pocket and we'll go and drag them down into that secret door in that old building! We can lock them up in there before they wake up!" he shared it with everyone, grinning. They all agreed and got the key. "We'll take this one…" both the girls took hold of the old monster's arms and began dragging it out of the door, down the silver steps. The boys obviously took the younger monster. Since the lads were stronger, they got to the secret door first, and quickly unlocked it. They all threw the monsters in, just as they were slowly waking up, and quickly locked the door. As they ran out of the building, shutting all the doors, they laughed as they heard the two monsters scream with rage. "They'll never get out of there… the walls were really strong and the door had the strongest wood I've ever touched!" Aaron smiled, running ahead. Within a few minutes, they had all arrived, and screamed with shock at what they saw.

**Chapter 10- "He Returns" **

Satan was stood up, wide awake, standing beside his tank. He looked more evil and more powerful than ever. "Hello children… come to play eh?" he asked calmly, his voice loud and threatening. "Yes we have… we'll be using your head as a football as playing…" Aaron blurted out, nastily. "Hah! Whatever! A tiny little pipsqueak like you? Bring it on then!" Satan went to sit down, waiting. Aaron was about to charge, but Leanne grabbed his arm, stopping him. "No… don't bother… he wants to make us angry!" she whispered in his ear. "Oh that sounds fun! A game of Chinese whispers!" Satan laughed. Jake was about to run this time, but it was Florence who stopped him. "Please don't attack him… I don't want to lose you… I think I've got an idea of killing him though…" Florence whispered to him, grinning. "What?" Jake asked, staring at her. "Just follow my lead…" she whispered. "Satan!" Florence called out, with a big smile on her face. "You look so charming tonight… I love you!" she shouted to him. Jake just stared at her, thunderstruck. "Yeah, she's right! You do look attractive!" Leanne complemented, grinning also. Satan screamed with pain, looking at his arms and noticing that they'd vanished. "You deserve a girlfriend with your charms!" Aaron winked, laughing. Jake just understood what they were doing. In the dictionary, where they read about Satan, it said that 'there was too much love on the planet earth for Satan to cope with'. That was what they were doing. Complementing him and saying nice things, saying they loved him.

Satan's legs had vanished now, only his head and tummy remained. Jake decided to help. "I love how you've done your hair… it's so cool! You'll need to give me tips!" he yelled out, giving him a thumb up. It only took one more complement to make Satan totally vanish; when they all said at the same time: "We love you, Satan". They all cheered as he vanished. After a few minutes laughing and joking about, they walked out of the room and began exploring the area safely. On their way, Aaron found a map on the floor, which showed the whole cave area! They followed it and found there way out in no time. "Should we go into mine and Jake's house?" Leanne offered Aaron and Florence. They both nodded keenly. A few minutes later, they managed to find the exit, and were soon facing the fountain. Jake carefully unscrewed the hook and threw it away; so no one could ever go back down there again.

"Let's all go in the Jacuzzi we have!" Jake smiled, opening the front door. "You can borrow some swimming clothes off us…" Leanne offered so they couldn't make an excuse. "Yeah, and we'll give you some fresh clothes to wear too…" Jake smiled as they all walked inside. Leanne ran upstairs to turn the Jacuzzi on whilst Jake showed them around the house. "Wow it's beautiful…" Aaron mentioned happily. "Yeah… Our parents are thankfully on a two week holiday, so they won't know anything of our disappearance!" Jake grinned, serving drinks out. After a few minutes talking, Leanne shouted down that the Jacuzzi was ready. Jake gave them swimming clothes to wear, and they all enjoyed a hot bath. "You two can stay the night if you want… just ring your parents and say you've been on a long school trip or something and mention that you'll be back for tomorrow…" Leanne said to Florence and Aaron. They agreed enthusiastically. After twenty minutes of talking in the Jacuzzi, they decided to get out. "Well I'll show you my room!" Leanne said to Aaron as Florence and Jake went into Jake's room. Jake and Florence lay down and Jake's double bed and spoke to each other for a while. "You were great out there… thanks for saving me all those times…" Florence sat up, smiling and beaming at Jake. He blushed. "Well you were great as well… remember you got us out of those cages and helped knock out the monsters… and you thought of how to kill Satan!" he said, making her smile even more. They both sat up, staring into each other's eyes. "I really like you…" Florence grinned, staring at Jake. He just smiled. Florence was leaning closer towards Jake, slowly. Jake froze, not able to move a muscle, staring at her. Before he knew it, he felt something soft and moist touch his lips…

Leanne showed Aaron all her cool CD's and computer games. He seemed really keen with what she was into. "You know… you were great out there… down in the caves!" Aaron stared at her, grinning. Before he had another chance to talk, Leanne turned around and said "I have something I need to tell you…" Within a second Leanne leant forward, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. He felt numb with shock, really not expecting this. When she stopped, he said "Should we see what the other two are doing?" "Yeah… why not?" Leanne opened the door and walked down the corridor towards Jake's room. She popped her head through the gap where his door was open, and stared with shock and disgust. Florida was lying on top of Jake, kissing him. "You two!" she frowned, opening the door. Florida stood up, embarrassed. "Yes? What do you want? So what if we're kissing!" Jake snapped impatiently, feeling his face burning up. Aaron stood by the doorway, laughing. "Shut up!" Florence moaned evilly. "We have something to show you too…" Aaron turned Leanne around and kissed her.

In the end, they were all still couples. Jake proposed to Florence when they were both 18, and Aaron proposed to Leanne when they were 20. Jake and Florence had four kids; Leanne and Aaron had two. Jake got a job as being a policeman when he was older; Florence was a nurse. Aaron started acting, and Leanne got a job for singing. The couples lived with each other; the other couple only lived a few houses away from each other. So, Jake and Florence lived a few houses away from Aaron and Leanne to make it sound clearer.

For the rest of their lives, they lived happily ever after…


End file.
